


every revolution starts and ends with her lips

by rinnosgen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Gloves fetish, Light Dom/sub, Outdoor Sex, Porn, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Shorts Fetish
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 「老師，請撐著點，我們很快就能抵達我們想去的地方了。」
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 12





	every revolution starts and ends with her lips

**Author's Note:**

> 與[這篇](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417855)相同設定之後續。

師生餐會尾聲，微醺的Byleth悄悄自食堂後門離去。

她獨自在修道院裡漫步，想藉由清涼舒適的夜風醒醒酒。

走得有些倦了，Byleth便坐到教堂大門前的臺階觀賞月亮。

今晚是滿月，圓滿的月相卻因為被一大片烏雲籠罩而顯得黯淡。

如此陰沉的夜晚，群星是不會出來指引明路的。

「這樣的月色是種遺憾，還是別有一番風味，老師妳怎麼看 。」

Byleth回頭，看見臺階頂端的Edelgard正對她淺笑。

銀白色的髮此時於她酒醉朦朧的眼裡有幾分類似月光。

「月亮越不清晰，人們就越想一探究竟。我想，這是一種欲蓋彌彰的神祕。」

「不愧是老師，總是能有出人意表的回覆。」

Edelgard走往Byleth，跟著坐上階梯。

「那妳呢，Edelgard，妳有何高見。」

「我想，這是一種曖昧不明的隱密。」

Byleth側著頭觀察Edelgard。

她不確定來找她的Edelgard有何意圖，心裡很是不安穩。

自從那一個雨夜之後，她們又陸續進行了諸如此類的行為，幾乎快要成為一種心照不宣的慣例。

如此關係有多麼不光彩，她們便有多愉快，這點Byleth無可否認，彷彿是這種見不得人的危機感才最為刺激。

她們掌握著彼此的把柄，同時掌握著彼此的性。

她們已於不知不覺中變得密不可分。

「老師，為什麼一個人待在這裡？」

Byleth才想知道為什麼Edelgard一個人來到這裡。

「妳明知故問。」

Edelgard露出有些刻意的微笑，她熟悉不過的表情。

「當然是跟著妳來的，老師。」

她們深吻，嘗著對方口中殘留的酒飲。

這裡是戶外，而非Byleth寢室，更不用說是在充滿神性的教堂門前。

深有自覺的Byleth提醒自己，然而酒酣的她思緒飄緲，根本毫無自制之力。

「等，等一下。」

她吃力的說。這也許是她今晚最勇敢的時刻。

「妳確定嗎，Edelgard？還是這是一時酒精的作祟。」

「我喝下一小杯紅酒之後，Hubert就極力阻止任何酒類接近我了。」

可想而知。

「老師呢？假若妳沒有意願，我們可以點到為止。」

點到為止，倘若許多事物皆能夠點到為止，那麼她老早便能抑止這樣飛蛾撲火的深情。

「我本來覺得酒醒，現在又不確定了。」

Byleth像是要倒在Edelgard身上一般的挨近她。

「Edelgard，妳願意替我釐清思緒嗎？」

「我願意，my teacher，請允許我帶領妳至較為靜謐的地區。」

Edelgard探出潔白的手套，月亮一瞬之間從雲層探出頭。

Byleth的手沒進了她掌中皎潔的，池水般的月光。

＊

她們在教堂後的空地接吻。

「從以前就很在意妳的短褲。」

Byleth用手掌暗示性的磨蹭Edelgard制服褲檔。

「初見時以為是裙子，沒想到會是褲子。」

「老師，妳是在注意我的褲子，還是在注意我的腿間？」

她抓住Byleth下顎，緩緩將Byleth推至後方冰冷斑剝的石牆。

「這很重要嗎？」

「當然，老師，這很重要，所以請誠實回答。」

「我一開始的確是在意妳的短褲，可是現在．．．」

Byleth解開Edelgard的皮帶扣環，在黑暗中製造出清脆的聲響。

「我在意的是這裡。」

她們互相解慰著彼此的熱源，Edelgard戴著白手套的雙手一隻隔著Byleth底褲摩娑，一隻探進Byleth上衣挑弄。

「對，就是這樣，good girl，妳做得很好。」

Edelgard於她耳邊喘息，低語。

平時都是她在給予優秀學生鼓勵的，如今立場對調，Edelgard的讚美對她的心理與生理引發了意想不到的反應。她能感受到腿內強烈的腫脹與溼熱，她相信Edelgard一定也感受得到。

「分心了嗎，老師？動作稍微慢下來了。」

她是想專心，然而Edelgard的言語搭配氣息，不斷把她推上失神的頂端。

她用空下來的手搭住Edelgard肩膀，艱難的行動著。

「妳好棒，繼續。老師，妳擅長這件事的能力令我驚喜。」

Edelgard吻了她耳後敏感的部位嘉勉她。

「現在，張開妳的嘴巴。」

Edelgard隔有一層布料的手指壓上她的舌，前後摩擦。

「老師，還行嗎？會不會太粗魯？」

Byleth張著口悶哼。體液──無論是來自哪裡的──沾溼了Edelgard兩手的手套。

她吃力的表達出不會。

「那我要接著做下去了。老師，我會講妳喜歡的那些話語。」

Byleth頷首。

自從某一夜，她驚訝的發覺自己似乎並不排斥聽見Edelgard對她說出這種類型的話，她們便時常依照這個步驟辦理。

彷彿被施展了魔力，能暫時自教學的壓力解脫，忘卻身為教師的一切責任。

Edelgard告訴她──

那裡，對，就是那裡。

大力一點，很好，不准停下來。

嘴巴張大，不夠，再張大一些。

好好維持，對。

手是不是又變慢了？妳覺得妳這樣正確嗎？

回來，快點回來，我不想再提醒妳一遍。

保持這樣，對。

誰是我的good girl？嗯？是妳嗎？

不，不，不，除了點頭以外還得用嘴巴告訴我。

我認為妳可以更大聲。

嗯？妳說誰是我的good girl？

是呀，是妳，my champion。

流得到處都是，妳和我一樣高興嗎？

慢著，不行，不能比我快。

Stay。

數到三，來。

一．．．二．．．三．．．

嗯，可以了。

含緊，好。

再緊，對。

聽我的指示跟我一起。

對，對，妳越來越棒了。

這樣才是我的good girl。

說妳會為了我一直好下去，說妳會。

「妳讓我好開心。」

Edelgard滿意的吻了她側臉。

她們都在學習，甚至找了參考書籍，且練習愈多次她們便愈得心應手。

說不定如此偏好跟她曾擔任傭兵的經驗有關。她總是習慣聽命行事，一個口令，一個動作，久了也就成為受制約的猛獸。

什麼Ashen Demon，說穿了不過是級長口中的一位good girl。

「過來，我要吻妳嘴唇。」

她服從的前傾。

吻結束後，Edelgard湊近她，小力的咬著她耳骨，舌尖燙著她耳垂。

Byleth止不住身體的顫動，手則依舊辛勤的處理她應該做的事。

「妳真的做得很棒很棒，我想我快要在妳手上．．．」

Byleth點頭表示理解。她感覺自己也快要，自己也快要在Edelgard手上．．．

她聽見Edelgard對她耳朵發出一聲急促的叫聲後也跟著喊出聲音。

＊

Byleth低下頭瞧見了掛在腳踝的帶水漬的衣料。

彎腰的她用手按住牆壁支撐身體。後方，Edelgard扶著她的腰部使勁滿足她。

這樣的姿勢，她能看見自己雙腿內側的澄澈，以及被Edelgard丟在草地上的，沾滿體液的白手套。

原本是那樣純淨的化身，此刻卻染上她們不為人知的事蹟。

「老師，假如妳覺得不舒服，請立刻告訴我，我會馬上停下來。」

Byleth沒有回應。停止是她現在最不需要的指令。

水聲和金屬撞擊聲隨她們的一舉一動規律的迴蕩在稍有寒意的夜裡。

不停湧現的稠密令Byleth頓時意識到，或許她就是想被Edelgard弄得一蹋糊塗。

不該做的事情有太多太多，而她們做了好多好多。

她是位狡猾的失職教師，把與學生一同從事的私密活動作為如此自欺欺人的虛偽懲罰。

她是該自覺慚愧，然而Edelgard的每一次觸碰皆能帶給她一種美夢般的狂喜。

假使已身處天堂，人又怎麼惦記地獄。

她需要這個，她需要Edelgard。

恐怕，她會因為享受著不端正的快樂，最終步入萬劫不復的深淵，可那又如何？

她的生命裡有太多非她所求的變故，她今晚能愛Edelgard，亦可被Edelgard愛，但是明天呢？後天呢？

有誰能向她保證，過了今夜那股令人鼓舞歡欣的情緒會再度填滿她。

Byleth想要Edelgard，Byleth希望Edelgard同樣的想要她。

她不願每一次留存的都只是溼濡的空虛。

「吻我。」

Byleth偏過頭央求。Edelgard貼近，深深的吻著她。

假如回頭來發現的是她們之間沒有愛，豈不是十分孤單。

她想告訴Edelgard，她想告訴Edelgard．．．．．．

不遠處男孩子和女孩子的嬉笑聲打斷了她們的沉溺。

然而她不要Edelgard停。

「拜託，不要放開我。我會乖乖的忍著，所以永遠不要放開我。」

她低聲懇求。已經毫無自尊的教師生涯，她不怕向學生索求。

「老師，妳知道我會給妳任何妳渴求的東西。」

「Edelgard，妳就是我想要的全部。」

「妳也是我想要的全部，老師，妳也是。」

Edelgard以戰場上斬殺敵軍的勇猛直前予以她前所未有的感觸。

額頭頂著冰涼的灰牆，Byleth用充滿Edelgard氣味的手遮掩自己嘴巴，以免擅闖禁地的外人察覺她們背德的實情。

缺乏氧氣的狀態導致她墜入一個近乎暈厥的迷濛。她難受的吞吐，薄弱的抽泣從她指縫偷偷洩漏出去。

「老師，請撐著點，我們很快就能抵達我們想去的地方了。」

她想去那個地方。她們要一起去那個地方。

Byleth抬高腰部，使得Edelgard更利於施力，同時上下來回擺動，撫弄Edelgard赤裸的下腹，替一直以來比誰都來的努力的學生打氣。

溫暖的清液沿著她們的腿部曲線下瀉，淚眼模糊了她們視線。

「是不是有什麼奇怪的聲音？」

「好像有。」

傻了，她們阻止得了自口腔散播的聲音，卻阻擋不住生理反應的直接性。

「該不會是幽靈？」

「好可怕，我們快走。」

於是此地，教堂背後的環境再次屬於意欲的幽靈。

Byleth虛弱的垂下去的手被Edelgard緊緊握住，由後而前的攻勢魄力不減反增。

教堂宏亮的鐘聲敲響了整個修道院，她們在那時終究漫無節制的大喊出聲。

＊

「老師，妳剛才確實有照妳所說的，乖乖忍耐下來呢。」

Edelgard跪在草地，泥濘骯髒了她的膝蓋，小腿，但她滿不在意。

「Edelgard, are you proud of me?」

「Yes, my teacher. I’m so proud of you.」

她引導Byleth的一隻腿放上肩頭，細細親吻她溫潤的肌膚。

「現在，請好好看著妳應得的獎勵。」

她滾燙的口舌覆上Byleth仍舊膨脹沸熱的根處。

既然Edelgard說了請好好看，那麼Byleth便不可能移開目光。

她要看，仔細看，專心看，一邊回想從第一次的夜晚開始至今的種種，回想究竟是什麼樣的決心促使她們淪落成如此耽溺的德性。

Byleth的手按住Edelgard忙碌時的腦袋，無可避免的凌亂她總是體面的髮型。

她要用上全部的注意力專注看下去。

忽然，Edelgard舉起Byleth踏在草地的腳，移至自己肩上，架高她整個身體。

Byleth驚呼一聲，求救式的抱住Edelgard頭部。

她想著會墜落，墜落，但是Edelgard迫切的的固定她全身，推著她不停歇的通往更高更遠的所在。

下墜的力量有多強大，上升的力量便有多深遠。

等她回神過來時溫暖的稠液早已淌進Edelgard嘴裡。

Byleth沒想見會如此之快。

「對不起，我應該先提醒妳的。」

滿是歉意的她捧起Edelgard臉頰，清理她嘴角。

「等一下，E-Edelgard？」

留意到Edelgard喉頭的活動，Byleth不確定的停手。

「妳是．．．吞．．．吞下去了嗎？」

Edelgard清完喉嚨後說了聲低沉的「是」。

「Edelgard，妳，妳不需要像這樣．．．」

「有什麼不好的，以這樣的方式合而為一。」

Edelgard猛然起身，抓起Byleth雙腿直接將Byleth頂向牆壁。

她的腹部肌肉貼合著Byleth脆弱的根部，Byleth勾住她頸子支持自己。

「老師，妳一定比任何人還清楚，我是一位不輕言放棄的人。」

「我知道，Edelgard，從妳對待我的方式我便判別得出妳是最執著的那種類型。」

Byleth一手向下撫上Edelgard股間的溼稠，配合她腰部擺弄的節奏出擊。

「老師，感覺很好。」

「我也是。」

她吻了Edelgard精緻的鼻尖，Edelgard伸出舌頭點了一下她唇瓣。

「吻我。」

Edelgard用放鬆下來的，軟綿綿的溫柔聲線請求。

濛上一層水霧的紫色雙眸看上去好似閃閃發亮的水晶。

「Edelgard，妳知道我會給妳任何妳渴求的東西。」

她摟近Edelgard，熱切的親吻她。

「同樣的話，我剛才說過了，老師。」

滿臉通紅的Edelgard回嘴，但Byleth十分確定她的語氣不帶怒意。

她們躁動的身子因對方而累積的感受逐漸變得急迫。

「妳還記得我會於妳身邊見證至最後的承諾嗎？帶我走，Edelgard，帶我到妳想去的每一個地方。」

「即便那裡是生存與毀滅共存的地方？」

Byleth點頭之際，Edelgard輕咬她酥軟的頸。

「即便生存與毀滅共存，我依然會在妳身旁，作為妳的導師，作為妳的同伴，作為妳的人。」

「讓我們一起。」

Edelgard向前一步，皮靴踏上被露水滴瀝的青草，踩下遭黏膩沾汙的白手套。

「讓我們一起。」

Byleth仰起頭，淚珠盈眶的雙目終於看見了今晚最清晰的一次月亮。

＊

離去前，她們並沒有留心草地。

一種非聖潔的痕跡因此執拗的遺留此地，於月光下明亮，晶瑩。

**Author's Note:**

> 標題改寫自 Rupi Kaur 詩集 Milk and Honey 裡的詩作
> 
> every revolution 
> 
> starts and ends 
> 
> with his lips


End file.
